harry potter the way it should have been done!
by pennheadbelivesinfaries
Summary: starts the summer before 5th yr.marked as complete...i'm currently rewritting this story i had most of it written up but i didnt like how turned up...i should have at least most if not all of it done by june...my muse turned on me ...i am really sorry!
1. Bleeding Love

Title: Harry potter the way it should have been done!

Summary: some things will remain cannon but a lot of things will be changed.

Starts summer before year 5.

Pairings: are along way off but know this no Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny.

Rating: teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize and I am not getting paid for this. I am just a lonely teenager who just likes to mold her favorite characters into situations you can only imagine! just for the heck of it!

A/N: I will be using refrences and stuff that's happening and is around right now! Because in 1995 I was 4 years old so I don't remember much. Also each chapter will have a poem in the beginning!

****

Chapter

1

Silence is

A friend in times of sorrow

When all the amiable chatter in the world

Brings no relief

~Jennifer Karakkal~

A boy of Fourteen lay on his back on his bed in the smallest bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. The Boy was Harry Potter and he had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes that's right Harry Potter is a wizard a very special one at that. He didn't know he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday where a friendly half giant whose name is Hagrid came to the little hut on the rock at see, (don't ask it was Harry's Uncle Vernon's stupid idea that he thought he could get away from the freaks in cloaks.) And gave him his Hogwarts letter and told him about how his parents really died. They had not in fact died in a crash as his Aunt Petunia had told him for as long as he could remember. They had been murdered by a bad wizard he was like the wizard version of Hitler. His name was Lord Voldy Moldey Panties! OOPPs I mean Lord Voldermort! Lets just call him Tommy heeheee sorry lets get back to the story His real name was Tom Riddle as Harry had found out in a very painful way his second year at Hogwarts .Actually Harry has had a lot of pain in all his years of Hogwarts so far and even before that let me tell you life with the Dursleys Harry's aunt, uncle and his cousin Duddley or Pig in a wig as Harry put it wasn't easy. Kept him in the cupboard under the stairs until the first letter arrived his Uncle Vernon got scared and gave Harry Duddley's second bedroom. It still didn't stop the letters though that's how they ended up in the hut. Hagrid also told Harry about him being the boy who lived you see when voldermort tried to kill Harry he couldn't somehow the killing curse that no one else had ever survived rebounded back onto the caster so voldermort disappeared .

Hagrid then took Harry to Diagon Alley the wizard area full of all sorts of shops the entrance to the alley is hidden behind a shabby little inn called the leaky cauldron. They then went to Gringrotts the wizard bank. Where Harry found out his parents left him a small fortune in a trust fund his parents had set up for him. He also found out his brother is the brother wand of Tommy's wand. On the train to school Harry met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger well actually they didn't become best friends until Harry and Ron saved Hermione from a full grown mountain troll on Halloween . Harry also got on the Griffendor Quidditch team his first year which they never usally do he was the youngest player to make a team in a century. Thanks in partly to his arch nemisis Draco Malfoy he is the classic villin. Him and Harry became eneimes the very first day when Harry refuesed to shake Malfoys hand after he just got done making fun of Ron. At the end of first year Harry, Ron and Hermione saved the philosophers stone from Voldermort who was possessing Professor Quirrel at the time. That was a shocker everyone had thought it was Professor Snape trying to get the stone. Harry's next years were similar.

At the end of his third year Harry had found out his Godfather Sirrius Black was innocent and was not guilty of betraying Lily and James Potter nor was he guilty of killing 13 people .Sadly the person whose name is Peter Petegrew that was responsible For Lily, James and the other innocent people deaths escaped so Sirirus name hasn't been cleared so he is still on the run. See he had escaped from Azkaban the wizard prison earlier that year. Which no one had ever done before.

Last Year was a Bad Year For Harry He was forced to compete in the Tri Wizard tournament where in the last task Him and Fellow Hogwarts classmate Cedric Diggory grabbed the cup together and were portkeyed into a graveyard where wormtail aka peter petegrew and voldermort were waiting for Harry wormtail noticed Cedric .Voldermort told wormtail to "Kill the spare". So wormtail killed Cedric ,tied Harry to a gravestone and used his blood in a weird satanic ritual that gave Voldermort a body back .They dueled their wands acted weird against each other .Ghostly forms of Cedric, james and lily potter helped Harry escape with Cedrics's body Back to hogwarts where then they Found out Mad eye was not in fact Mad eye but Barty Croutch and had kept the real Mad eye in a trunk in his office. Creepy huh. Harry also gave The twins his Tri Wizard winnings to help with their joke shop. Hermione also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"BOY GET UP NOW AND OUT OF THE HOUSE WE WANT YOU GONE ALL DAY WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL LATE TONIGHT WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT GUEST COMING OVER FOR DINNER AND I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME YOU HEAR ME BOY! " Uncle Vernon bellowed Harry heard is uncle panting he must of wore himself out yelling so much .He let out a small laugh " Yes Uncle Vernon I will only be Five minutes." Harry was mentally happy now he wouldn't have sneak out! Harry was dressed in his uniform slacks and his uniform shirt. They were the only clothes that fit him well but if all went well today that would change. He huridley went out of his room down stairs and just was about to go out the front door when Vernon called "Boy here is some money for the bus and some food and here is some more to buy some clothes and shoes with," Harry was shocked but quickly replied "thank you Uncle Vernon" ...

"your welcome Harry It should of have been done a long time ago, but understand this will not be an everyday thing now go on. we will talk more tomorrow"

"yes uncle" replied Harry as he walked out the door.

Harry put most of the money in his wallet and left out enough for bus fare. As he walked to the bus station he was wondering what the heck had just happened.

Slowly Harry made his way through the London Streets heading towards the leaky cauldren. When he reached the front door he causally slipped into the shadows and through to back entrance without being noticed well at least he hopes he wasn't noticed.


	2. Love Like This

Title: Harry potter the way it should have been done!

Summary: some things will remain cannon but a lot of things will be changed.

Starts summer before year 5.

Pairings: are along way off but know this no Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny.

Rating: teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize and I am not getting paid for this. I am just a lonely teenager who just likes to mold her favorite characters into situations you can only imagine! just for the heck of it!

A/N: I will be using refrences and stuff that's happening and is around right now! Because in 1995 I was 4 years old so I don't remember much. Also each chapter will have a poem, in the beginning!

Chapter 2

The Gift

Open it up,

But be careful

Don't let any of the words escape,

But catch them like butterflies,

And keep them in the jar of your heart,

To be stored forever.

~Julia Kim~

He causally entered the alley gathering is cloak tighter around him So he would not be reconized just yet because he had a lot of shopping to do today. He walked down the cobbeled street to the giant white building that is gringrotts. He read the poem/riddle again this time it kind of amused him. So with a hint of a smile that hadn't graced his face in ages Harry Potter entered the bank. He walked to the nearest available goblin and said

" May I speak to my account manager please"

The goblin gave him a weird look he tried to look pleasant but it just wasn't working his face was odd , It was a cross between a smile and frown so half of his face looked happy the other sad ."And you are" replied Weirdfaceexpressionfangtoothgrr.

Harry just pulled off his hood and lifted his bangs to show the famous scar of a Zig Zag err I mean lighting bolt. "Mr. Potter I will take you to Griphook right away."

The Goblin lead him through a giant door way that lead to along Hallway That was filled with many doors leading to parts unknown, When they had reached an alcove about Halfway through the hallway that was filled with office cubicles that were surronded by what appeared to be clear soundproof glass for the clients privacy of course They swiftly moved through the maze of office till they reached one in the very back. "Griphook here to see you."

"Thank you Weirdfaceexpressionfangtoothgrr that will be all." replied a surprised Griphook

"Mr. Potter Please come in and sit down, It a surprise to see you what can I do for you today."

"Oh hello, Griphook I didn't know you where my account manager, That's so sweet. Well I came here today to see about my financal situation, I want to know how much money I have, and If I can access my family accounts. And what Options Does Gringrotts provide to their custumers." asked Harry in his silent calm way.

" Those where very good Questions Mr. Potter I will do my best to answer them promptly because you probaly have a lot to do today."

"Yes, your right Griphook I do have a lot to do today thank you , And please call me Harry ."

"Its no problem Harry, We Here at Gringrotts value customer satisfaction and our ability to make every witch and wizards banking needs as easy as wave of a wand." 'Sorry we are paid to say that and a goblin has to make a living you know." "Alright ok as to your first question you're the third richest person in wizard Brittan as for a total sum.' Griphook then mentioned a number that made Harry blush bright red in that cute way he does.' As for accessing your family vaults you can visit them one a year until your 17 then you have full access which means you can go to them anytime you want. Gringrotts has a variety of servises available, We have a card which looks like what muggles call a credit card, Which you can use either in the wizard or muggle worlds. We also have a wallet that converts your money into a currency of your choice all you have to do is think of how much you need and what currency you want it in."

Griphook then listed off many more options that they had available. "Thank you Griphook I think I will take the first two options ". 10 minutes later and Harry was the proud new owner of a credit card and a new wallet." Once again Griphook thank you I will come back later to look at my family vaults."

Harry slowly walked out of Gringrotts with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Keg in the Closet

A/N check out my authors page to vote in my poll for what type of pairing should it be.

Title: Harry potter the way it should have been done!

Summary: some things will remain cannon but a lot of things will be changed.

Starts summer before year 5.

Pairings: are along way off but know this no Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny.

Rating: teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize and I am not getting paid for this. I am just a lonely teenager who just likes to mold her favorite characters into situations you can only imagine! just for the heck of it!

A/N: I will be using refrences and stuff that's happening and is around right now! Because in 1995 I was 4 years old so I don't remember much. Also each chapter will have a poem, in the beginning!Btw I love but Harry so dose not right now.

Chapter 3

Like a bad landscape

With neither depth nor feeling;

The world through one eye.

~Derek Lam~

Harry's first stop was the trunk shop. It was cleverly called "the trunk shop" . Harry snorted before he entered the tiny brick shop that contrasted terribly with the cobbled street of the alley. Inside the shop was filled to the brim with backpacks, purses, and of course trunks. Harry carefully walked to the back of the shop where the counter was and rang a little bell! "DING DONG DING DONG!" Harry jumped 3 feet into the air at the sudden noise ok just imagine a foghorn multiply it by 5 that's how loud the bell was.

A man of about 70 years came out of the back room just as the ringing had stopped in Harry's ears.

"Hello young sir ,I am Mr. Smithson. what can I do for you today?" The man said at a rapid pace surprising Harry out of his blatent staring. Harry was staring at him because for a man who was at least 70 he was in good shape.

" OH sorry Mr. Smithson I was off in my own little world. Its nice there its called Harryisabitdensesometimesbutyoujustlovehimanywayvile. '

My friend Hermy named it for me. I need like a set of five trunks in a dark wood with dark emo/goth fairies and pretty black unicorns with a wreath of black roses(Harry's favorite flower) on there necks and I want them to have pretty gems for there eyes like emeralds yea make them all have emeralds for eyes because I like my eyes because my mum had the same eyes as me isn't that cool.'

And I want them all to be transfigurable to a charmed necklace. Of a black unicorn and voice activated with password which will be snapey poo smells, snape needs to get laid Harry is a smexy beast ,headstrong I will take voldie moldie panties on! ,Smackdown rocks my socks . And I also want every protection available put on them. Thank you And pretty please with 2,348.9 cherries on top. Sorry bout that but I tend to ramble when I get nervous, happy, sad, scared so basically

anytime then. Any who I guess I will stop talking now ."Finished Harry with Flushed cheeks.

" Yes, Sir I will get right to it ." With a chuckle Mr. Smithson walked back to the back room .

A few moments a happily smiling Harry left the 'trunk shop' with a gleaming gold necklace with a black unicorn on it. A black messenger bag that had many protecting and enlarging spells. Harry whistled as He went into' Magic Vision' . He practactly skipped out the door when he left he was able to see better than he had in years. He had gotten a pair of contacts in every color available and a pair of tiny squared thick rimmed glasses. He was currently wearing a clear pair of them so his natural eye color popped out more and made them even more un belivable . The next part both excited and scared Harry it was time for clothes shopping!(Oh No my poor Harry I will Save you, Shut up you stupid narrator mutters Harry.)(Narrator pouts and says you don't have to be so mean I am just trying to help tell your story. I know I am sorry I am just mad at that stupid cornish pixie that decided it liked my room. Says Harry Bashfully. )………..

A/N…I bet your wondering whats up with the unicorns Huh?well you will find out soon.

Translation

Harryisabitdensesometimesbutyoujustlovehimanywayvile

Harry is a bit dense sometimes but you just love him anyway vile

Btw reviews are always helpful and are greatly appreciated . You would be loved forever!!!

P.S I cant believe this has already had two people favorite it and put it on two C2s and have 4 people put it on there alert lists That makes me unbelivably happy. I love to hear what people think even if it is just to tell me it sucks.


End file.
